Frozen In Time
by OpalxTree
Summary: 80 years after the last stand of the dead men, everything seemed fine, until one little test left her relationship in a deep ditch, and a part of her Frozen in time. Can her and the man who did this to her reverse the accident before it's too late, or will she be faced with her worst mission yet?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in time

Chapter one

Eighty years after the last stand of the dead men, here Valkyrie sat. Darquesse was dead and Ravel had been executed for treason. Her parents had both passed away happily together, knowing everything about the magical world and all of Valkyrie's heroic acts, but not wishing to embrace the magic that they did have inside of them. Alice had gotten married to Dexter Vex when she was 57, and begun to study under Skulduggery on how to be a sanctuary detective. She and Valkyrie had both chosen elemental at their surge, and thought nothing of necromancy. Skulduggery had become the first mage ever to have a body reconstruction, mainly because he was the only walking, talking skeleton on earth.

And now Valkyrie was in a rather close relationship with him, their funny little ship name, Valduggery, spreading around the sanctuary like wild fire; along with the rumours of their nights spent together. Valkyrie knew in her heart that Skulduggery truly loved her, and that she loved him much. But she really does not think he would be ready for something like this.

She had killed Gods, beaten grown men senseless at the age of thirteen on rooftops, survived against the pain of Serpine's hand, all of this with Skulduggery at her side. But this? This was a whole new problem altogether.

In front of her sat a pregnancy test, with the colour blue on the little screen at the front, reading 7-8 weeks. With the advanced technology in 2093, the pregnancy test had been a huge help with many; turning blue if it was a boy, or red if it was a girl or just nothing if you were not pregnant. But here she sat, with a blue pregnancy test glaring at her. She was frightened. What would Skulduggery think? He told her they will not be having children until he says so. But she can't abort him, she would break her own heart and Skulduggery would find out.

She heard a car door slam outside of the home. Quickly picking up the pregnancy test, she ran to the bin and threw it inside. The front door opened and there was a shout from the door.

"Valkryie, I'm hooome!" Skulduggery sounded incredibly joyful. Telling him would make his day terrible. She sat back down on the sofa, and lay down like she was in the morning. In the morning Valkyrie had been suffering with morning sickness, and with the day off she had been given she decided to buy a test. Skulduggery walked through the living room door, pulling off his gloves. His new skin was a pale peachy colour, and his hair was raven black. He had light freckles on his cheeks and his eyes were a deep green. His body build was muscular and tall. He wore his usual pinstripe suit, and his hat in its happy position on his head. He had a goofy little grin on his face.

"Hello dear, are you feeling any better now? I was pretty worried all day". She nodded to him, giving a little yawn. As hard as she tried, she could not conceal the worry on her face, so she closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn't notice. But him being Skulduggery…

"Valkyrie, are you alright? You don't look too good. Should I call a doctor?" He said gently.

"NO!" She answered, a little too quickly for Skulduggery to think of it as a normal thing. She stood up, walking back into the kitchen, which was the same room as the bin that she had left the pregnancy test in. Skulduggery walked in behind her, then towards the kettle. He noticed it was already boiled, and begun to prepare a cup of tea. Valkyrie sat down at the kitchen table, thinking inside of her own head for a little.

Skulduggery left her in peace, knowing that if he pressed any further she would get grouchy and start yelling, and with his knowledge she can get pretty scary. He took the teabag out of the mug and walked over to the bin. He opened the lid and dropped the teabag inside. As he closed it, it registered in his mind that he had seen a little blue light. Opening the bin again, he spotted the source of the light. Carefully he lifted it out of the bin, looking at the stick. Then it all pieced itself together in his mind. She had stayed off because she was having morning sickness. She didn't want a doctor because then he would find out.

Skulduggery turned to her, holding up the pregnancy test. His face was one of slight irritation and upset.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" He said. His voice had gone plain. Valkyrie looked up to him and saw what he was holding. Her eyes widened and her face paled further. Her mouth opened and shut as she struggled to find the words to say. Eventually she managed to say something.

"Please don't get mad" she whispered. Skulduggery stared at her, no emotions on his face. He turned and put the test back into the bin. He then walked over to her, looking down into her eyes.

"We can't keep it. You know we can't". Skulduggery still showed nothing on his face, not even the slightest bit of happiness or sadness. Valkyrie got annoyed. She stood up, confronting him.

"I am, Skulduggery this is my body and my baby. You can't stop me, and you won't." She had raised her voice at him. He showed that he was frustrated, and upset.

"It's mine too, and you know we can't have a child. You know that the world we live in is far too dangerous for it to be raised, I have told you this so many times". He yelled. Valkyrie never even flinched. She stood her ground and glared into his eyes.

"I bet that this is just because you lost your first child".

Then she felt an ice cold rush shoot through her, centring itself on the baby. Her vision had gone black and she heard a faint scream. It wasn't until her hearing had come back that she realised it was hers. She looked up through blurred eyes at Skulduggery. She noticed she was on the floor. His hand was covered in ice and he was whispering something. When he stopped her body began to warm.

All except for where the baby was resting. It all felt so still. She had known that babies grow fast for mages, and that usually by eight weeks you started to look like you were four months pregnant. There was no movement.

Skulduggery looked down at her, a dark glint in his eye. She saw the shadow lingering around his fingers. He smiled, and said:

"If you are having this baby, you will wait until I am ready. Until then you better wrap up warm, because he won't be melting or growing anytime soon". Then he walked out of the room. Valkyrie sat on the floor, thinking slowly though what he said, then it dawned on her.

Skulduggery had frozen their baby, in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**So right after I put up the chapter talking about my return, loads of shit hit me in the face. Stuff like my boss wanting me to do overtime and college work being thrown at my arms. I almost regret just putting up that I was coming back, because I said I'd be back in a few days but it ended up being a few weeks... Yeeeah.**

**Not only is it the problem of work and college, but also my eyesight has begun to fail. My prescription on my glasses is too old for me and I'm currently waiting for my next eye test...**

**But I continued to write no matter what, and I'm sorry it's later then I said it would be. I had a few bits I got stuck at but I tried to push on. Sorry if it's shit, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - 80 years on

Valkyrie sat silently at her desk, and dear lord how boring it was. Seriously, the girl was practically dying of the barely curable disease in her chair. The plain black pen was her only source of entertainment. Ever since the affliction Skulduggery caused, she was demoted to a simple desk job. According to Dexter it was nothing personal, he just didn't want his sister in law's baby getting hurt whilst they tried to find a reversal.

Eighty years she had waited, yet there was still nothing. Skulduggery lived in regret and shame of his actions, and claimed he has no idea how or why he did it. True he believed he said they should have waited, but he was prepared to take on the challenge of a child once more. He admitted, he remembers nothing after asking why she said nothing about it, whether he's lying about it nobody knows. He and Valkyrie and still together, and are currently engaged.

The boredom of the blank mind was interrupted by her office door opening. Through the door walked her sister, Alice. By her side was young Victor, her son. Valkyrie was deeply ecstatic about the news, yet there was the sadness that her youngest sister was having children before her. She stood from her chair and quickly embraced her sister. Alice smiled and gave Val's back a gentle rub before stepping back.

Alice had become a beautiful young woman. Her hair was lighter then Valkyrie's though at a mousy brown. She looked almost identical to her sister but ever so slightly less beautiful.

"Are you going to leave your office today sis, or are you just going to sit here moping and waiting for something to come through?" Alice's words spoke truth. Ever since she was told she couldn't go out on the real jobs, Valkyrie sulked in her office even though it was her job. She simply stayed in there and waited. But the more she waited, the more her hope died.

"Yes Allie, I have no other work to do except paper work, paperwork and oh look! More paperwork... I don't really want to interfere with their tests and what not." She knew that wasn't true... 'Valkyrie you're such a lier' She thought to herself.

"Val, Uh I don't know how to tell you this but-..."

"What?"  
"Well, they've uhm..."  
"What Allie?!"

"Dexter had to call off the research. I'm so sorry." Valkyrie's heart must have stopped at that point. They've stopped searching for a cure to help my baby? She got out of the chair and begun to march towards the door. She wanted answers, now. Alice didn't even stop her sister, she knew better then to try. She just simply watched as her angry sister charged out of the room, down the long hallway.

* * *

Valkyrie walked at an increadibly fast pace towards the infirmary. Everyone ear her watched as she passed by, wondering what on earth had made her so angry. They all thought better then to ask. Why would they do this to her? They know the struggle that she had been going through. The loss of her unexpected dream job, the eighty year wait for a baby that her own fiancé froze by accident. And now they wanted to waste those years.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into something hard. She looked up to see Skulduggery's face, with an expression full of concern. "Val, what's wrong?" He doesn't know. Valkyrie tried to answer, but she just couldn't find the words. So she resumed walking until she reached the infirmary doors, with Skulduggery in hot pursuit. He was asking questions, but she wasn't listening.

She pushed through the infirmary doors to be met by the sight of Dexter and Nye speaking. They both turned to her and Skulduggery, their expressions plain.

"What is this I heard about you stopping the research?" She asked her voice full of upset. She looked at them with anger. Skulduggery looked at them both with shock, now he wanted answers too.

"Valkyrie I am sorry... But we have done it for a good reason." What reason could be good?!

"How on earth could any reason be good, I've been waiting at that desk for eighty fucking years, waiting for a damned cure to help my baby, Eighty years you want to waste?"She snapped. They looked at her with shock, and silence was held for a moment. She felt Skulduggery's arms move around her, trying to comfort her. It began to work, and she leaned on him and closed her eyes. He was warm and comfortable in his human form.

"Valkyrie... We've stopped it because we found something. But it's not easy to do." Valkyrie looked at Nye as it mentioned the finding. She felt filled with hope.

"What is it, whatever it is I'm ready to do it." She stepped forwards, Skulduggery behind her. He was saying nothing.

"It's not easy Valkyrie... It is no medical procedure. It requires going places, getting things from difficult people." Dexter explained. Nye was no longer there, it had better things to do then listening to humans going through the struggle of birth and what not.

"We'll do it" Skulduggery piped up. Valkyrie turned to him and smiled lightly. He looked down at her with a smile, before moving his arm back around her waist. "I will take care of her... No matter the cost. I want to see this baby as much she does."

Dexter sighed. "Alright alright, I'll send you the brief tomorrow. But I want you both to think about it before you accept. You both need a calm mind before rushing into this decision, Alright?" Valkyrie looked back to him and nodded. He smiled lightly and left the room. Valkyrie and Skulduggery decided at that point to go home. Figuring they had a big decision to think about.

* * *

At home, they both ate their dinner. They decided to order in Chinese food and discuss it. The home was full of a long lost happiness. Finally they'd have a chance to save their child. Worry was the last thing in their mind. Well, at least in Valkyrie's...

"Valkyrie... what if you get hurt during this? You heard Dexter, there are some difficult people. The places we go might be real dangerous. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt..." He placed his hand on her stomach. There was nothing there but a slight bump, barely noticeable. He looked at his hand and thought of his child. He was not willing to lose his loved ones, never again...

"I'll be alright Skulduggery... I don't want you to be the only one fighting. This is our child, and this is our future... I'm willing to fight for it with you." She smiled at him, placing her hand over his. They both stared at it for a moment, before looking up at each other.

"I love you, Valkyrie... Or should I say, soon to be Mrs Pleasant?" He smirked, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She laughed, slapping his chest.

"Hilarious... I have to say it, being called Mrs Pleasant is making me sound old" She looked up at him to see a very unimpressed face.

"You think my name is making you sound old... Are you calling me old?!" He exclaimed, sitting up very quickly. She burst out laughing, his expression of horror making it far too much for him.

"Yes Mister Pleasant, you are." She continued to laugh, however when she looked back up to him, she was immediately silenced by the dark expression that was returned. She scooted back on the sofa, looking a bit frightened. "S-Skulduggery?" He didn't answer her.

Without warning he jumped at her, pinning her down onto the sofa. She was unable to move beneath him as he looked down at her with the darkest look he could muster. Slowly there was that smirk that told her he was up to something. The way they both sat sent a flutter to her stomach and gave her a sense of excitement. He lowered his lips right next to her ear, so they were scraping the shell. She shuddered underneath him.

"I'll show you... 'Mrs Pleasant to be' that I am definitely not old..." He smirked, and leaned down to kiss her lips with a heated passion. She responded back with an equal passion. That night, he proved he definitely wasn't old... The neighbours knew about it too.

* * *

**So that was the long awaited chapter! The adventures they're about to go on I'll have to think about but I know I will be continuing the story. I have wanted to continue this story for a while now but the adoption put me off. However when I saw nothing had been done with it I decided to take action as I know a lot of you wanted to see this story continued past the first chapter. **

**Yes there was a hint of naughty at the end of that, and I assure you that there is plenty more where that came from, however I felt there was a better place for those lemons. The new chapters will hopefully be up within a month. So sorry you had to wait, and even sorrier if you have to wait again for the next chapter, I will try all I can to make sure it gets to you regularly. Till then :3 Also reviews are always inspiring. **

**And Justrockzyxxx, it's nice to see you still follow me! I'm in awe. I have seen you're uploading my other adopted story and that's great. Can't wait to see what you have in store for it. :)  
**


End file.
